you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Suzune Horikita/Relacionamentos
Family Manabu Horikita Manabu é seu irmão mais velho, bem como o presidente do conselho estudantil. Suzune o admira e se esforça para ser notada por ele de forma positiva. Mas por causa de seu status como aluna na turma D, ela é vista por ele como nada mais além de um estorvo para ele. Apesar do seu respeito por ele, ela tem ressentimento em relação a ele e fica irritada quando Kiyotaka pergunto se há relação entre eles, fazendo com que ele descontinuasse o assunto após ele ver o seu olhar. De qualquer maneira, isso também pode ser porque ela não quer responder nenhuma pergunta pessoal sobre a vida dela e talvez ela não tenha ressentimentos sobre seu irmão. Enquanto ela falava com ele é mostrado que ele é muito frio em relação a ela, devido a posição dela na classe mais baixa, enquanto ela tentava nervosamente falar com ele, ao contrário do comportamento composto e sério habitual dela. Enquanto ela falava que não era culpa dela ela ser colocada na classe D, ela declarou que ela iria alcançar a classe A, enquanto ele raivosamente a agarrou e listou toda a vergonha que ela trouxe a ele e ao nome da família. Ele então ordenou que ela abandonasse a escola, enquanto ela se mostrava com medo, pela primeira vez na série. Ela tentou explicar o plano dela para alcançar a classe A, porém foi recusada dizendo que era uma desculpa e tentou atacá-la, então Kiyotaka interviu Depois de uma pequena luta entre os dois, Manabu declarou a sua surpresa por Suzune ter feito um amigo e a ridicularizou depois dela ter dito que não era o caso, antes de sair e deixar ela abalada dando um conselho a ela. Ela é vista estando nervosa com a presença dele na audição de Ken e estava incapaz de falar até Kiyotaka fazer cócegas nela para ela ganhar sua determinação. Apesar de sua poderosa oratória e determinação durante o caso, Manabu não se impressionou e continuou a não esperar mais nada por ela. É mostrado que, embora tenham um relacionamento complicado, Suzune mantém um retrato dela e de seu irmão no seu quarto, mostrando que em algum ponto eles foram próximos. Durante as férias de verão, embora não tenham interagido, Manabu testemunhou a fala de Suzune de como a classe D iria alcançar a classe A. Depois da fala, sua única reação foi um olhar para sua irmã, que respondeu da mesma maneira. Não se sabe o que ele pensou dela nesse momento - ainda que isso aconteceu apenas no anime. Durante o teste de sobrevivência da ilha, Suzune revelou a Kiyotake que o principal motivo por ela querer alcançar a classe A era que assim seu irmão reconheceria seus talentos. D-Class Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Suzune é a primeira pessoa com quem Kiyotaka interagiu quando entrou na escola. Ele primeiro percebeu quando ela estava no ônibus depois de testemunhar Kikyo tentando convencer Rokusuke a mudar de seu assento para uma mulher idosa, mas sem sucesso. Eles se encontram formalmente quando ela perguntou por que ele estava olhando para ela quando ele respondeu que viu uma semelhança entre eles no incidente do ônibus. Ela disse a ele para não compará-los como ela escolhe não se envolver em assuntos tão triviais como Kiyotaka observa que ela é "pior do que ele é". Mais tarde, eles ficam chocados ao saber que são colegas de classe, o que Suzune afirmou ser uma má coincidência depois de se sentarem um ao lado do outro. Depois de alguns dias na aula, eles parecem se dar bem, já que ambos são solitários e mal associam-se a seus colegas. Foi notado por Kikyō que Kiyotaka é a única pessoa na classe com a qual Suzune interage e tentou pedir a ele para ajudá-la a fazer amizade com Suzune, mas falhou. Em resposta a sua suposta conspiração, Suzune forçou Kiyotaka a ajudá-la a alcançar a classe A e, embora hesitante, ele obedeceu depois que ela o pressionou. Embora ela o tenha forçado a ajudá-la a alcançar seu objetivo, eles parecem bem próximos quando ele interveio quando seu irmão estava prestes a atacá-la. Quando ela gritou para ele parar, ele notou a sinceridade de sua voz algo que ele nunca viu antes nela, enquanto ela assistia admirada o como ele rapidamente evitou os ataques de seu irmão. Manabu até afirmou que ficou surpreso ao ver que ela fez um amigo, mas ela respondeu sem rodeios que Kiyotaka era apenas um colega de classe dela. Depois que seu irmão sugeriu que Kiyotaka é mais do que aparenta ser, ela mesma começou a perguntar sobre ele apenas para receber respostas vagas, chamando-o de estranho. Depois de um comentário dele afirmando que sua natureza distante era o que mais provavelmente a levou a ser colocada na classe D, isso a fez refletir sobre o assunto e se ela se conteve. Após este evento, ela começa a se tornar mais consciente dos talentos de Kiyotaka, como ela soube imediatamente que ele ajudou a classe a passar por seus testes ao invés de Kikyō e questionou sobre o porquê, mas ele não deu a ela uma resposta clara. Enquanto ela apenas o vê como meio para entrar na classe A, ela mais tarde perguntou a ele sobre sua associação com Kikyo, observando que ele parecia mais inclinado a ajudá-la do que qualquer outra pessoa. Seu tom de voz insinuou alguma irritação com seu tempo gasto com Kikyō. Durante a audiência de Ken, Suzune se viu incapaz de falar por medo da presença de seu irmão, Kiyotaka fez cócegas nela, o que a trouxe de volta aos seus sentidos e foi capaz de dar seu caso sem problemas. Mais tarde, ela o ajuda em seu objetivo no objetivo de salvar Ken e eles são bem-sucedidos em forçar a classe C a retirar sua queixa, usando táticas impressionantes para fazê-lo. Depois, ela foi falar com Sae Chabashira, que disse que há mais em Kiyotaka que os olhos encontram, o que levou Suzune a se perguntar a verdadeira extensão de suas habilidades e se ela poderia confiar nele. Suzune encontrou-o no corredor e os dois caminhavam juntos na chuva, onde ela o acusou de manipulá-la, para forçar a classe C a retirar a queixa. Isso a leva a questioná-lo sobre seus motivos para ajudar a alcançar a classe A enquanto simplesmente recebe a resposta que ela o forçou a fazer. Ela o questionou mais sobre seu passado e se ela poderia confiar nele, com Kiyotaka respondendo que ele estava simplesmente procurando por um amigo. Ela descartou isso como uma mentira, empurrando-o ainda mais para revelar sua história. Em resposta, ele disse a ela que ele iria ajudá-la a alcançar seu objetivo, mas disse a ela para não perguntar sobre sua vida, marcando a primeira vez que ele foi um pouco agressivo para ela. Apesar da troca, eles demonstravam que ainda estavam em bons termos quando Kiyotaka a convidou para a piscina (a qual ela recusou no início), onde ele pediu a ela para ajudá-lo a impedir que os meninos de sua classe espiassem as meninas durante as férias de verão. . Quando algumas das meninas discutiram suas associações com Kiyotaka, Suzune afirmou que não tinha interesse em quem fazia amizade com ele. Kiyotaka também tentou fazer com que ela relaxasse ao brincar com os alunos, embora ainda se perguntasse por que ele escondia suas capacidades físicas. Mais tarde, ela ajudou Kanji a escapar do vestiário das meninas, dando um discurso para distrair todo mundo, que depois a deixou entrar sozinha nos vestiários e atrapalhou o plano dos meninos que Kiyotaka lhe contou. Ela terminou o dia de bom humor depois que Kiyotaka a empurrou para dentro da piscina, levando-a a fazer o mesmo em resposta quando todos os outros com eles se juntaram. Mais tarde naquela noite, Kiyotaka enviou a Suzune um e-mail contendo uma foto dela com os outros alunos, enquanto comentava como ela se dava bem sem os outros, mas sorriu para o gesto de qualquer maneira. Durante o teste de sobrevivência escolar, Suzune perguntou a Kiyotaka sobre seu futuro depois da escola, mas não recebeu resposta. Após o incidente com o ladrão de calcinhas, as meninas que decidiram se mudar para o lado do campo de Yōsuke Hirata foram escolhidas para proteger os meninos. Suzune não teve nenhum problema com isso, mas se certificou de que Kiyotaka também fosse escolhido para guardar porque ele não parecia o tipo de fazer algo escandaloso. Sua decisão foi recebida com alguns protestos iniciais, já que Kiyotaka não era bem conhecido na classe, mas a decisão foi tomada de qualquer maneira. Quando ele terminou de vigiar, ela se aproximou dele e ele perguntou por que ela o fez dele um guarda, enquanto Suzune respondeu que ela não confiava em Yusuke como ele parecia uma pessoa secreta com um lado diferente para ele. Enquanto ela disse que o mesmo aconteceu com Kiyotaka, sua razão para fazê-lo um guarda implicava que ela confiava em Kiyotaka. Além disso, ela corou quando ele colocou a mão na testa dela depois de descobrir que ela estava doente e escondendo-a da classe. Suzune ficou em choque depois de deduzir Kiyotaka queimou o manual de sobrevivência, deixando-a a se perguntar por que ele poderia ter feito isso. Após o teste de sobrevivência, ele encontrou uma Suzune inconsciente depois de sua luta com Ibuki e a levou para uma árvore antes dela acordar. Eles conversam, onde ela confiou nele seu raciocínio por querer alcançar a classe A e admitiu que ela realmente queria aliados, antes que ele implorasse a ela que desistisse do teste, mas ela recusou por orgulho embora tenha desmaiado logo depois, e Kiyotaka levou-a aos professores e retirou-se do teste. Após o teste, ela ficou surpresa que a turma havia vencido o teste de sobrevivência e imediatamente suspeitou que ele tinha feito algo. Ela se encontrou com ele e o questionou sobre como a classe passou no teste e ele contou a ela seu plano e como ele enganou as outras classes com várias táticas, o que a deixou perplexa com seu intelecto. Ela logo perguntou sobre o motivo que o motivou, já que ele não tinha a intenção clara de alcançar a classe A. Ela também ficou surpresa por ele ter lhe dado crédito pela adivinhação correta dos outros líderes de classe, para seu espanto. No anime, ela o alcançou novamente e o confrontou mais uma vez quando ele calmamente afirmou que precisava de aliados e percebeu que ela finalmente mudou. Depois que ele confirmou que ele fez tudo para ajudá-la, ela ficou confusa e corou antes de agradecer a contragosto quando disse que o veria como um aliado. Isso mostrou que ela veio a respeitá-lo desde que ele a ajudou tanto a superar suas deficiências sociais quanto quando ela é incapaz de completar uma tarefa. Kikyō Kushida Because of her goal to be friends with everyone, Kikyō has tried to extend this to Suzune but has failed in the end due to the latter's disinterest in friendship. Kikyō once tried to enlist Kiyotaka since he was the only person that Suzune spoke to every day. Kikyō explained her plan was to meet with Suzune and become friends though Suzune saw right through it and rejected the offer once again. Unknown to Suzune, Kikyō harbors great contempt for her cruel and antisocial ways, shown when Kiyotaka found her throwing a tantrum and cursing Suzune's name. However, she appeared to want to hide this revelation from others when she threatened Kiyotaka to keep quiet about the incident. It appeared that Suzune is somewhat aware of Kikyō's contempt for her, as while listing her observations on her classmates, she reflected on a look Kikyō once gave her and wondered why she would try to associate with her if she possesses a hatred for her. Despite that, they are seen talking civilly, as they discussed the friendships that Kiyotaka has made with several girls and it seemed that Kikyō believes Suzune has affections for Kiyotaka while teasing her but Suzune shrugged it off. They are later seen playing in the pool splashing each other after Kiyotaka and Suzune threw each other in the pool. During the survival island test, Kikyō acknowledged Suzune's talents and made her leader of D-Class as it would be unexpected from the other classes. Suzune was very surprised by Kikyō's request and followed through with the suggestion. }} Ken Sudō The two a rocky standing due to Suzune's habit of speaking her mind and not being afraid to hurt people's feelings with blunt words, which only provokes Ken's short temper. She soon implored Kiyotaka to convince Ken to join her study group but he refused and went to basketball practice. Suzune was not done with him as she personally went down there and made him think about his athletic career and how it would be at stake if he were to be expelled, which persuaded him to go study. However, Suzune's blunt personality got the better of him and he voiced that he didn't join just to be insulted, but she remained unbothered. When Kikyō gave everyone the old test exams to help everyone, they all got passing scores with the exception of Ken. Because he failed, Ken was set to be expelled from the school but was prevented by Suzune and Kiyotaka sacrificing 100 thousand points to get the point he needed to pass. The two later attended a celebration party at Kiyotaka's room which was attended by several other classmates. When Kikyō hinted that Kiyotaka helped Ken out, everyone stopped their activities and looked to see if this was true but Kiyotaka passed the credit to Suzune. A startled Suzune was barely able to explain to a curious Ken that she did it for her own benefit. Later, Suzune helped him in a case to prove his innocence after he is accused of fighting three students. Initially, Suzune struggled to say anything (due to her brother's presence) but with help of Kiyotaka, she was able to speak on Ken's behalf. She began her speech with criticism of his character which angered him at first but she stated he was not at fault for this incident, to his shock. Ken watched as Suzune used her charismatic words to bring evidence that he was not at fault first by pointing out holes in C-Class's story and by bringing in Airi who had pictures of the incident. When those representing C-Class protested, Suzune stated she would not accept any compromises and wanted to dismiss the accusations towards Ken who sat staring in admiration of her abilities. When C-Class withdrew their complaint against him Ken informed Kiyotaka of this (not knowing he aided in this act). Kiyotaka congratulated him on this and when the relieved Ken wondered Suzune did something to help him, Kiyotaka again gave her the credit. After the brief celebration, Ken called Suzune amazing for her actions before he left for practice as Kiyotaka looked on. They hung out with another during summer break and after Kiyotaka threw Suzune in the pool to get her to have fun. Ken and the others thinking they were playing a game, joined in and started splashing Suzune. In Episode 8, it is hinted that despite their previous hostile interactions, Ken has developed romantic feelings for her due to his excitement after he was told her first name, repeatedly calling it cute. Other Classmates Suzune is insulted that she was placed in a class full of the school's idiots. She does not try to get friendly nor associate with anyone except for Kiyotaka and is rather distant towards her other classmates, which has given them the impression of her being cold-hearted and uncaring. She also interacts well with Airi as she worked with her in stopping Ken's expulsion and thanked her for the help. Some of the class acknowledge Suzune's intelligence and many have tried to befriend her but her disdain for friendship causes her to keep them at arm's length. During a confrontation with Mio, she acknowledged her previous condescending views of the class were wrong as she saw that she was no better than in having to resort to violence. After the survival test, it turned out Kiyotaka made it appear that she was the one responsible for D-class' victory in order to have others put their trust in her. As the class expressed their gratitude to Suzune, she was nervous and flustered by their attention as she tried to explain what really happened but to no avail. Sae Chabashira Suzune didn't interact with Sae very much until Suzune offered to help Kiyotaka pay for stopping Ken's expulsion. Sae was amused by this and accepted their payment and told them not to disappoint her since they did something nobody in the history of D-class has done. It appeared after this she did indeed become interested in Suzune after she told her that she intends to ascend to A-class stating those with defects can overcome them and advance. Following Ken's fight with C-class, Suzune later went to talk with her teacher after she called her up. Sae had inquired as to how Suzune had got the other class to withdraw their statement but was given no answer, in which Sae instead told her to understand Kiyotaka better since Suzune wanted to know the "defective" traits of those around her and his was that he hides his abilities. Sae's words led to Suzune having a talk with Kiyotaka about his past and why he chooses not to draw attention to himself. B-Class Honami Ichinose While these two have barely interacted, during the survival test Suzune was impressed by Honami's way of leading her class. earlier than that however at the pool trip, during changing, Suzune questioned Honami over her chest size as the latter was somewhat embarrassed on answering. Suzune also agreed with Kikyō's comment of Honami being relatively close to Kiyotaka while Honami just smiled ーanime only. Like the others, Suzune appears to have studied Honami's personality and behaviour and described her as intelligent, talented and kind, which meant she recognized her capabilities. C-Class Kakeru Ryūen These two had minimal interaction during Ken's hearing, where Suzune played a role in stopping his plans of getting him expelled. Later on, he spotted her giving a speech to everyone at the pool recalling her as the girl who foiled his plans. They formally met on the school's cruise ship. Kakeru found Suzune sitting at the bar and addressed her by the first name, giving hints that he is aware of what she did to get the complaint withdrawn. Suzune, who seemed to be disgusted by his presence, found his arrogant attitude off-putting and told him to keep away from her but he responded by taking a picture of both her and Kiyotaka, claiming to be a fan of her and stating he had already made plans to take care of her personally, while telling her to look forward to it. During the deserted island test, he was seen persistently flirting and making advances on Suzune, as she and Kiyotaka were scouting C-class, stating that he will prepare a special tent for the two of them, as well as, making her taste real heaven, where she glanced back at him presumably disgusted and freaked out. After that, she is seen leaving with Kiyotaka, stating that being there any longer than they should have will just make her even sicker. Mio Ibuki Not much is known about their relationship, but they have a rivality relation going on. In the survival island test, Suzune was seen reprimanding Mio for stealing the key card and fighting her but was easily overpowered due to her illness, causing the latter to defeat her. References